


Easy Money

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList January 2016 Friday Fic Challenge: “Sudden Wealth.”Yep, based on two emails I received.  And, and much as I could have used the money, nope, I didn’t click on either link.  Sorry, “Joseph Smith” and “Sandra Williams”!





	Easy Money

“Well, don’t that beat all,” Buck said, swinging around in his chair with a wide grin.

“What?” JD asked, looking up from his work.

“Somebody just sent me two thousand dollars.”

“You’re kidding. Who?”

“Joseph Smith.” Buck pointed at his computer screen. “He just sent me two thousand, one hundred and twenty five dollars.”

“Who in the world is Joseph Smith and why is he sending you money?”

Buck shrugged. “I don’t know. But…” He squinted at the screen. “Paypal recommends to withdraw it now.”

“Did you even hear what you just said?” JD scoffed. “Who talks like that?”

“Apparently, Joseph Smith does.”

JD rolled his eyes. 

“Click here to continue,” Buck read. 

“You know that’s just a scam,” JD warned. “You click on that link and who knows what will happen.” 

Buck thought for a minute, then sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Regretfully, he deleted the email message and moved on to the next one in his inbox. “Hey!”

JD sighed. “What now?”

“Somebody else sent me money. Look,” Buck invited.

“I’m gonna regret this,” JD muttered, leaving his chair and joining Buck at his desk. “Sandra Williams just sent you two thousand, one hundred and twenty five dollars with Paypal,” he read. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“Could be true.”

“Buck, she sent you the same amount? With the same message? You don’t think that’s strange?”

“It’s not exactly the same,” Buck argued. “She wished me luck.”

“You’re gonna need it, if you click on that link.” 

“Aw, come on, I don’t believe the little lady’d lie to me. Sandra Williams,” he said dreamily.

“You don’t even know if ‘Sandra Williams’ is a real person.”

“One way to find out.”

“Don’t do it, Buck.”

Buck hesitated, his finger poised over the mouse. Then, he clicked.

For a long moment, nothing happened, and then…

_“Who the hell is sending out porn messages?!”_

“Uh, oh.” JD’s eyes grew wide, and he scurried back to his desk.

Buck frantically started tapping on keys. “JD, you gotta make it stop.”

_“Buck!”_

JD shook his head. “I warned you.” 

_“Wilmington, get in here!”_

“JD,” Buck pleaded, reaching down to unplug his computer with a yank. “Please.”

_“Now!!” ___

____

____

At that last shout, JD bolted from his chair and headed for the door. 

Leaving Buck to his fate.


End file.
